Quintessence
by Tishannia
Summary: [ Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles ] 50. moon
1. tears

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#17. tears_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

He hated to see her cry. A smile belonged on her face, he'd said. Nothing else.

It had been difficult to find her, but when he had he'd been relieved beyond words.

She stood outside in the middle of a storm, her dress clinging to her as though it were a second skin and her body wracked with incessant shivers. He'd never seen her more in her element and yet he'd never seen her more out of it.

Her eyes were shimmering more brilliantly then usual. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face and her eyelashes looked longer and darker then they truly were. She looked ethereal, like an angel. She looked beautiful.

He could tell something was wrong, and yet he couldn't. She gave him a smile but he could see that her gaze was saddened and her looks only half-hearted.

Was she crying? Or was the rain acting as her tears? He couldn't tell and he had the strangest feeling she'd purposely made it to be that way.

* * *


	2. hair

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#49. hair_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

As he tread his hands through her silky tresses, he felt her tilt her head to the side -- exposing deliciously delicate skin.

Whether she'd done it on purpose or not, he couldn't say; she'd done it many times before but she'd always only been teasing.

Nevertheless, he responded, mixing silver with brown as he lowered her onto the bed.

She did something completely unpredictable then.

Giggling, she took a lock of his hair and twirled it around between her fingers. "You're hair is so... pretty." She whispered, smiling up at him innocently.

He smiled back before collapsing on top of her -- earning a startled squeak from the beauty below him.

Throughout the rest of the night, all that could be heard was incessant laughter.

* * *


	3. blood

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#27. blood_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

He wondered idly, what to do with her. She was doing nothing that looked particularly endangering to his plans... To 'mothers'' plans...

His mother would be very displeased if he didn't do something, however.

He ran his finger along the blade of the Masamune -- his beloved blade. The only thing in the world that was his.

He wanted something more though. He wanted _her_. He wanted her life and he wanted her blood.

To make her forever his -- and he would do just that.

* * *


	4. snow

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_request. snow_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

He would never had known what was waiting for him outside the door -- he really wished he had. Aerith's subtle smirks and fits of giggling did not go unnoticed by the silver haired warrior. Not at all.

She had awoken before him, he knew. He'd been slightly annoyed by it...

Until he'd seen how cheery she was.

And this wasn't her usual cheery. It was some sort of insane cheery.

She'd asked him to go out and get something for her which struck him as odd; she usually liked to get outside and socialize with whomever she could.

Nonetheless, he could not say no to her.

He should have known that something unusual was going to happen to him, something to make him look like an idiot.

But opening the door, the sparkling white mass in front of him hardly registered in his mind before he took a step outside.

Like he'd said -- he should have known. She'd kept the windows shut this morning, when she'd usually have them open, letting in the light and sound of tweaking birds.

He slipped on the ice that had formed outside the door during the night, falling right onto his back. _Naturally_, had he actually been prepared that would _never_ have happened.

Aerith burst into a fit of giggles again. Sephiroth smiled lazily at her in return.

The giggles were replaced with a squeal of protest as he pulled her out with him.

* * *


	5. home

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#31. home_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Before now, he would have said that there was no such thing as 'home'.

To know you weren't wanted, thrown aside so casually and used so carelessly. There truly could be no place called home for him.

Reveling in the sweet melody that was her laughter and listening to her chattering away broken a tiny bit of his resistance, but he'd stick by what he'd always known, what he'd always been. Home was something for those who believed in the stupid tales fluttering around in all of their hearts as children, something so different from what was reality.

When she leaned up against him he couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

And when she'd kissed him and uttered three simple words to him he'd completely fallen under whatever spell she'd cast on him.

No, there was no such thing as home.

But being with her was enough to make up for that.

* * *


	6. jealousy

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#22. jealousy_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

He'd seen the way she acted when someone mentioned the blond haired warrior.

Her eyes would dim and she would wear such a forlorn expression. She would leave for hours at a time and put on a happy face when she returned, all for the sake of others.

They didn't realize how much it tore at her.

They also didn't realize what it was doing to him.

Watching her, he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for her. An unfamiliar wave of jealousy would sweep over him and he wondered why she missed him so.

He wondered why she never felt so strongly for him.

* * *


	7. sex

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#14. sex_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Sephiroth noticed how her eyes sparkled, how her every move now seemed to graceful and serene; her expression was that of utter calm and he could see it in her eyes that she was genuinely at peace.

"Have you ever wanted to do something..."

_Forbidden._

"Something so amazing it feels..."

_Unreal._

"Just because you want to experience that exhilarating passion?" Aerith asked in a whisper. The sincerity and complete innocence in her voice made his heart jump into his throat.

She could not possibly...

A seductive grin and a passionate kiss.

Oh yes, she does...

He wore a satisfactory grin that earned him a dazzling smile as he asked the question that wouldn't leave his mind. "Are you sure of what you're doing?"

Her eyelids fell as he laid sensual kisses along her bare neck and she pressed herself against him; her hot breath on his neck was driving him crazy as she all but breathed, "I don't want to think -- I want to _feel_."

The rolling waves crashes against the shore rhythmically as sunset became daybreak, illuminating the lovers entwined in a loving embrace after a night of pure ecstasy.

* * *


	8. bonds

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#35. bonds_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Wherever they were, whatever they did, they were connected. It was unchangeable, unthinkable...

Yet, after all they'd been through together, it seemed _right_. The perfect bonding of souls. The horrors they'd faced as children, the tragedies they'd managed to fight their way through... Always together.

When they saw each other their eyes locked. Aerith was aware of the stares she received from her friends, but how were they to understand the connection they had? Sephiroth could only grin and Aerith knew it was in satisfaction -- he thought she was his.

He was right, she thought. She was his.

Linked together for eternity and she would have it no other way.

* * *


	9. pain

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#4. pain_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 nor the song 'Another Grey Day'.

* * *

_Never a letter, or a call..._

_A knock upon the door..._

How long had she waited now...? Was he ever coming back...?

The tears trailed down her face as she rocked herself on the couch, her head in her hands and a broken necklace strewn beside her.

_So much like life, in a way..._

_Watch the hands move 'round the clock..._

He'd gone away for an important assignment with Soldier. He'd promised her he'd be back, he'd promised her he'd call, send her a letter, _something_.

What had happened to him...?

_Tie time in knots..._

_Life does the same in a way..._

Picking herself up off the couch, she walked to the door. She looked back at the necklace forlornly. Broken, due to her tearing it from her neck in her grief, it seemed to shout out at her. If nothing else, hang on to the memory.

Since that day, she'd kept it with her. Always hoping, always dreaming... Maybe someday she would see him again. She knew in her heart he was still alive. He would find her. They shared something special.

And no matter the circumstances, she loved him. She always would.

_What will tomorrow bring? _

_Will birds sing...?_

* * *

_AN: I am indeed alive. I simply lost all inspiration to write anything. Add to that I could not think of a suitable drabble and voila! So... I finally got an idea from the song 'Another Grey Day' by Maaya Sakamoto. It wasn't really... Like this. This simply happened. _

_So I hope you enjoyed and I'm again beyond sorry for the long wait._

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers -- I love you guys. x3_


	10. faith

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_request. faith_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Have a little faith!" Aerith giggled.

"I'm not sure about this..." Sephiroth muttered, thoroughly indecisive. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked. He didn't even need her to answer as her eyes seemed to glow even brighter than they had before.

It assured him some, but not enough for his liking.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

He said something under his breath and Aerith tilted her head in question but he merely shook his head. She smiled -- and Sephiroth was captivated for the millionth time by it -- before she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He did so back, though not as tightly, and she relaxed from her somewhat tense state (Sephiroth chuckled inwardly at that revelation).

"Maybe I'm not so sure about this either." She whispered.

He grinned and nuzzled the top of her head. "Too late."

She screamed as Sephiroth let himself fall over the edge and her arms tightened around him. The scream turned into a laugh as their free-fall ended and they merely swung by the straps that held them to the railing of the ship now feet above them.

"Oh my god." She laughed.

"Indeed."**

* * *

**


	11. death

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#13. death_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Death, was what brought us together. In that, we were free -- we didn't have to hide. Nobody could hurt us any longer. No more trying to realize our past and future, no more crying out for help that would never come. We knew each other more than anyone else would ever realize. So we weren't alone anymore. Never again.

And all it took was death.

* * *


	12. freedom

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#20. freedom_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

A breathless reply.

A wordless whisper.

"Is this what it _feels_ like?"

Words could never express.

"It will always feel _different_."

We were always different, though.

Weren't we?

And in that one last moment you realized that it wasn't as bad as you thought.

"Together?"

Because there was always solace at the end of the road.

"_Free?_"

* * *


	13. confusion

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#32. confusion_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

I could watch him quite easily when I was surrounded by my friends. I could stand there bravely and look into his eyes without fear.

But alone? I was useless. Together, I was forced not to let the question show in my eyes, to spill off my lips. "Don't you remember me?" Yet just the two of us, it begged to be asked.

And I didn't want to see those impenetrable mako eyes of his fill with confusion, to try and place my part in his past he'd so easily buried and forgotten.

* * *


	14. hell

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#45. hell_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

He was two parts of a whole. Very different and the other untainted by its counterpart. Rarely, would one certain side show, but I knew it was one of, if not _the_ strongest part of him. His eyes, blazing with self-contempt and regret I was too scared to place. His hands would curl into bone-cracking fists and his skin would stretch so white... He would move so rigidly, so defensively.

His own personal hell.

Just maybe not so personal.

* * *


	15. thunder & lightning

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#34. thumder & lightning_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Aerith smiled, turning to me. She titled her head, indication she wanted to hear my thoughts on the matter.

"Well," I started and the lightning made itself known once more in a brilliant flash of white. Picturesque, I thought. The thunder followed rather quickly, it's feral rumbling cutting through the silence outside. "It reminds me..." I trailed off, suddenly hesitant.

Aerith merely nodded, prompting me to continue and closed the distance between us, snuggling into my chest.

"It reminds me of us."

Instantly curious, she pulled away only enough to look up at me. "How so?"

I leaned my forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, happy, blissful. I couldn't stop a small smile of my own from appearing on my face.

"Well... I would be the thunder. It's so dark and ominous..." Aerith looked skeptical but she said nothing against it. Yet. "And you... Are the lightning. You bring a light to the world when there's no hope of any alternative... And you bring light to me... Keep me in line..."

She laughed that gorgeous laugh of hers and despite how I felt slightly embarrassed I was pleased.

"You've got an interesting imagination, you." She said, kissing me softly.

"I know."

* * *


	16. innocence

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#40. innocence_

Dislcaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that." Sephiroth said, but despite his words he was grinning and amusement flashed in his eyes as he stared down at his 'partner in crime', Aerith.

Her young and innocent eyes gazed back as him in a mixture of fear and excitement. Her heart fluttered mercilessly. "What if he finds out, Sephy?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But--"

"Seriously." He moved then and took something out of his pocket; the stolen item in question of their being punished for taking from Hojo's lab.

"What is it?"

"You're way too innocent..."

"Hey!" Her eyes followed the wiggling white tadpole look-alike's as they made their way around the enclosed space of the petridish. The high-tech magnifying glass-like lid made them seem to be much bigger than they actually were and Aerith was fascinated. "They look like tadpoles, Sephy..."

"Well, I assure you they aren't."

"So... What is it!?"

"...Conversation for another day."

* * *


	17. chocolate

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#o7. chocolate_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Sometimes, Sephiroth could not help but wonder if it was too late to run away.

Like when he proposed to Aerith. She was speechless after he'd 'popped the question' and for a moment, he felt that sting of possible rejection. Poor soul. He never seemed to die when he wanted to -- just when, you know, he was trying to dominate the world.

Then there was the time when he and Aerith got married. Instead of Aerith getting cold feet, he did. And god, was it ever hard to stand through the whole ordeal of the priest going on and on and on and then him realizing that, oh, right, _Aerith_ told him to leave the Masamune at home.

_And then_. Aerith informed him of her pregnancy. If that didn't send him straight to hell, he wasn't sure what could. Him? A_ father_? The Planet was obviously trying to get a kick out of his existence while he lived his second chance out to the fullest.

Yes, fullest.

But the thought of running away was fleeting at best.

There was no way in hell Aerith would be letting him go now.

Not unless he provided her with a years worth of chocolate and crazy pregnancy cravings.

God help him.

* * *


	18. supernova

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#50. supernova_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

The light was blinding him, searing into him and making him feeling entirely too distressed and cornered. It was coming closer, ever so closer and he began to jitter with fear. When it struck, he screamed.

"Nooo!" He yelled loudly.

Aerith, from the other room, rolled her eyes as Sephiroth's character was obliterated by a supernova.

Sometimes, she really regretted suggesting him trying video games.

* * *


	19. speed

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#18. speed_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Sephiroth." Aerith growled, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" He asked, quite chipper compared to his fuming counterpart. He watched as Aerith mentally counted to ten in her head, trying to compose herself.

"What do you mean, _what_!?"

"It's just--"

"No, it's not _just_!"

She was having an issue seeing Cloud lying flattened on the ground.

"I didn't mean to. He got in the way, jumped in the way _purposely_." He said, trying to contain his laughter.

What? It wasn't his fault if Cloud purposefully fell (or _maybe_ was pushed off… cue evil laughter) off his chocobo and got in the way of his chocobo.

With the speed Sephiroth's gold chocobo was going at, he could not have possibly stopped in time.

* * *


	20. name

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#11. name_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Sephiroth…"

The voice the was calling out to him from the haze and warmth, sounded so damn seductive… Sephiroth wanted to move towards it, but found he couldn't.

He needn't have worried though, because suddenly, it was closer.

"Sephiroth, wake up…"

"Sephiroth, dear… We have to…"

Sephiroth was now trying to get away as fast as possible, horrifying thoughts flying through his mind.

The voice… It was… It was Cloud.

The next thing he knew, he was shooting up, eyes opening frantically and searching the room. He found himself sitting on a rumpled bed, Aerith watching him curiously. "I was wondering if you could even hear me at all."

He paled subconsciously.

It was just a dream.

* * *


	21. star

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#30. star_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

He watches her stare out the window, lost in a daze, a trance. He wonders, time to time, why she does it. At nighttime, when the moon and the stars are out and twinkling amazingly, he wonders -- what does she find so fascinating?

Turning her emerald gaze on him, she smiles lightly ad he wonders, not for the first time, if she can read his mind.

"They're so beautiful. It reminds you of how small you are, how insignificant you are compared to everything else there is out there."

A silence lapses between them and he wonders if that is her explanation.

Then, "it just makes me feel so grateful... That a single wish of mine was able to come true. That someone so... Insignificant is given so many chances and so much that she always wanted, when there's so much more than just me. I wonder if that makes any sense..." She laughs, looking away.

But it does.

And he understands.

* * *

**AN.** _Yes, I'm back. :D_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers -- you kick ass! ♥_


	22. wind

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#19. wind_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Cloud wasn't the only one who could hear _his_ voice.

From time to time, Aerith could pick up the faintest whisper, the harshest command...

Every so often, the sincerest want for forgiveness.

'A trick of the mind,' they would say. 'Try not to worry about it, okay?'

But she knew better.

* * *


	23. market

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#36. market_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Sephiroth, keep walking." Aerith said, eyeing him with traces of a grin. In response, the silver-haired man gave her his customary 'look', but followed without a word.

"We're here for _them_," she said, pointing at their three children trailing behind her, eyes darting everywhere at the different toys and candies surrounding them with want. "Not for you."

Sephiroth mimicked her behind her back, smiling and covering it up when Aerith glanced back, eyes narrowed.

They weren't _actually_ there for the kids, he thought. They were there for _her_.

Of course, when she picked up some things that would benefit _him_ quite a bit... Well, he couldn't complain.

* * *


	24. kiss

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#2. kiss_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"I'll see you later," he said, stepping out the door. He hesitated at her expression and held the door open. "Yes?"

She merely raised an eyebrow.

"..."

Crossed her arms.

"What...?"

Tapped her foot.

He sighed and walked up to her, laying a sweet kiss upon her lips. She immediately smiled and waved cheerfully at him, turning to leave the room. "Have a great day!"

Walking towards the door, he muttered his way out. "Oversexed and still she needs a kiss before I leave?"

Right before the door shut completely, he heard her call back sweetly, "don't you forget it!"

* * *


	25. rain

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#6. rain_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"I love the rain." She'd said some days ago, staring out the large window as the droplets began to fall rapidly toward the earth. He himself couldn't find anything, at that time, so special about it all and merely raised an eyebrow at her. Frowning, she shook her head. "One day I'll show you -- one day you'll understand."

Her words had struck a curiosity within him.

He pondered over them for some time -- until, unexpectedly, he found his answer.

He didn't know why she would do such a thing as it seemed all a little too ill-thought out for his liking, but as he watched her dance in the rain, slow, graceful movements, he could see why.

Running up to the door, breathless, she caught his eyes and smiled. "I love the rain."

Sidling over to her with a smirk on his face, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I do, too."

* * *


	26. life

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#21. life_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"I'm doing it without you."

"No, you're definitely not."

A glare.

Mako green eyes stared back, less harsh.

Aerith broke the gaze and shuffled away from him to the other side of the couch. Sephiroth sighed.

"Not talking to me?" He asked, already knowing the answer. No reply.

Standing and rolling his eyes, he walked over to the door, waiting only a second before walking out to let her know where he was going. "I'm going to train and then I'm heading to the coffee place--"

"Cappuccino, please!" Aerith called out, peeking her head around the wall, smiling widely.

Sephiroth muttered to himself and left.

_Little minx._

* * *


	27. telephone

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#9. telephone_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

They couldn't deny what he was. Sometimes it was more difficult than it should've had to be, but they made it through together. Generally, only a single thing connected them throughout it all. It wasn't enough and yet it was all they had to stay connected, to be together in some way. She wished she could somehow just get a glimpse of him every now and then through the receiver, wished she could actually see his lips move as he spoke to her in that sweet voice of his. He wished he was able to feel comforted by her presence, to have her near him so he didn't feel so frantic and stressed about how she was, where she was, what she was doing.

Together; a word shattered by mere names and reputations.

Words would have to be enough.

* * *


	28. potatoes

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#5. potatoes_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Gods above, I hate you." Aerith breathed passionately, on the verge of crying.

She stared down of the unmoving object of her attention and wondered why, of why she had to do this. It was so simple a task to complete and yet she felt like it was eating up all of her time and energy. Where the hell was...?

"Aer? What's wrong?"

She shut her eyes and grit her teeth, feeling her grief being swallowed up by a momentary anger, only to dissipate into a mild exasperation. A moment of silence elapsed before...

"It's just a..."

"Why don't you peel the damned potatoes if that's all it is then!?" She yelled, throwing the peeler down and storming out of the room.

Sephiroth stood stock still in shock, wondering what was wrong with her... Only to remember that hormones were raging through her as she approached her ninth month... 'God help him through that', he added as an afterthought, staring down at the half peeled potato, that was also half destroyed.

He could almost already feel his hand going numb.

* * *


	29. technology

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#37. technology_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"How the bloody hell does this thing work!?" Sephiroth wondered aloud to himself, pressing buttons here and there.

Aerith called out to him from the living room. "What was that?"

Sephiroth stalked out of the kitchen over to where she was situated on the couch, flipping through different channels on the television. He narrowed his eyes and pointed back at the kitchen. "That thing you bought today doesn't work."

Aerith tilted her head. "Really?" Standing, she brushed past him towards the object of his attention. He followed swiftly.

She laughed upon reaching it. "Seriously, Seph?"

He raised an eyebrow in response to her.

She plugged the blender in at the wall.

"I knew that."

* * *


	30. hands

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#23. hands_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

There was one thing about him Aerith always found a little peculiar. It wasn't a big thing -- and it wasn't a bad thing, either. It was simply something she noticed he did a lot of the time and for no apparent reason.

Sephiroth always, always had to be doing something with his hands, whether it be rubbing his together, fidgeting, snapping, holding her hand in his own... It never failed.

When she asked, he merely shrugged.

"When I was in the army, Zack always used to try and get me to do something if I wasn't myself. So... In order for me to avoid Zack's idiotic requests and suggestions, I had to find a way for him to back off... Whenever he saw me doing something with my hands he seemed to."

"Odd."

"Yes. Odd."

* * *


	31. gift

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#38. gift_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

There were a lot of things that Sephiroth wasn't used to. I guess he wouldn't be given his previous lifestyle and his childhood. Still, it struck something within me and it made me hurt for him. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like to live through the hell that he had; and selfishly, I was glad I hadn't. I wish he hadn't have had to. The little things that he missed out on were so crucial to his growing up normally. I remember the first time I gave him a gift -- the look of complete and utter confusion and maybe just a little bit of shock that marred his usually impassive features was a like a physical blow to me.

Of course, he knows now what it's like, all too well; I can't seem to stop myself from surprising him with something.

* * *


	32. comfort

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#1. comfort_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

We've been through a lot. More than most people on this planet could ever even begin to comprehend. I remember the loneliness I would feel at times, the _seclusion_ because nobody understood.

Now, wrapped around each other, never really ready to let go, we have all the comfort we need and all the time in the world to bask in it.

* * *


	33. taste

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#24. taste_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Finally, he made a face.

That was the last straw.

Eyes narrowed, Aerith crossed her arms across her chest and glared across the table at the silver-haired warrior she had the misfortune to be living with. He smiled back and pointed the fork that matched with his hair perfectly at the food on the plate in front of him, bobbing it up and down and nodding a little bit. "It's good."

Aerith kicked out at his shin under the table and he laughed, bringing his legs away. "You're a liar." She pouted.

"No, really..." He chuckled. "It's good..."

Eyeing him, she picked her own utensil up and took a bite out of the dinner she'd made. Grimacing almost immediately, she lay her fork down and chewed on her first and last bite. He laughed at her and her cheeks reddened. "What did I tell you?" He mocked.

Even she couldn't deny that her cooking skills were non-existent.

* * *


	34. touch

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith x Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#15. touch_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Her touch soothed him -- drove away all the nightmares that plagued his sleep and drained all the tension from his body. Her presence seemed to, quite simply, make everything better for him.

He couldn't say why.

* * *


	35. sun

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#46. sun_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Aerith had always been fair skinned, but then so had Sephiroth. In fact, Sephiroth was fairer than Aerith -- and that was why Aerith was unable to understand how she kept on burning _her_ skin and Sephiroth could enjoy the sun all he wanted without any pain.

"Oh my god, that's so cold..." Aerith whisper screamed as Sephiroth rubbed cream on her back. He rolled his eyes.

"Your skin is burning, of course it is cold."

"Why aren't you the one burning, you albino wannabe." She snapped, shivering as he applied more to her shoulders.

"Because I use sunscreen."

"So do I!"

"No. No, you do not."

"Well, the next time we go to the beach for the day, we'll just have to see."

"I suppose so."

And Aerith burned over her burn on their next trip.

* * *


	36. fear

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#33. fear_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

She could find the same fear reflected in his eyes and an even deeper dread settled in her heart. There were things, many things that could make Sephiroth's eyes darken with anxiety and yet those many things were supposed to be gone -- Hojo was gone, Jenova and her controlling ways were gone...

"What?" She whispered. "What is it?"

But he couldn't answer her.

To show fear was to show weakness.

She never saw it again.

* * *


	37. smile

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#39. smile_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"I have nothing more to offer you, Sephiroth." She exclaimed, tears streaming and eyes bearing her soul to the man's watchful gaze. "Not even a smile." She whispered and Sephiroth could have sworn he heard her heart break. "That's what you've taken from me. I've tried and I've tried to set you on the right path, to help you and you aren't..."

"Let me relieve you of your _task_, then." He snarled, sweeping around dramatically and turning his back on her. On everything they'd ever had.

_"You aren't even trying."_

And she'd finally lost him.

* * *


	38. soft

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#3. soft_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Lay down on the carpet," Aerith instructed. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows, but complied. "See how soft it is?" She continued, eyes dancing with fire.

"I... I guess. I've never really thought about how _the carpet feels_." He shot back, his voice holding sarcasm.

"I'm glad you agree. I am, really. Get used to it -- this is where you're sleeping from now on!" She raged, storming out of the room.

* * *


	39. forever

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#26. forever_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Forever is forever." Sephiroth said, grinning manically down at the blade in his hands. He could see his reflection -- and yet, he couldn't. He couldn't understand what he had become and he didn't understand why this pitiful girl was trying to hard to show him something that wasn't even there. "And that's what I've chosen -- and evidently, so have you."

"Sephiroth, it's inside of you. You have to stop, you don't want forever with this!" Aerith tried to hammer it into his head. It just wasn't working. She expertly schooled her features, trying not to show him the sorrow she felt; he would never have even begun to take her seriously if he saw it. "You don't want to rule forever and even if you achieved it, who are you going to rule!? You said it yourself, there will be _nobody _left. When all the humans are gone..."

"You will be left." He said silkily, leaving his sword and walking over to her.

"No. No, I don't think I will." She said, taking a step back away from him.

Slowly making his way around her, he had his back up against her own and was nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Do you forget...?" He whispered, speaking of tantalizing promises and once-alive secrets.

"No, Sephiroth." She retorted, just as quietly. "Do you forget?"

"Forever is what I choose." His voice returned to it's usually cold state and he removed himself from her personal space, picking up his sword.

"Then I will stop you -- and forever is what I choose, as well. Forever in death..."

_And you will follow me,_ she thought grimly._ I will not let this monster control you any longer._

He was gone before she relay their last challenge to him.

* * *


	40. sky

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#43. sky_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Looking up at the brilliant sky as she walked forward, alone, her thoughts drifted to many different places; the subject of her friends, her parents, her adoptive mother, Marlene whom she'd left in her care... And him. She was going to him, finally.

She couldn't understand. She'd done everything, they'd had everything.

She'd been warned against it, the message relayed to her was that her attempts would be futile. But she tried anyways, in the hope that he would find reason to believe her and to help her defeat what he was trying to hard to accomplish.

The sky, once again caught her attention, as well as her surroundings. The lush green landscape, the scurrying animals._ Life_.

And in a world that seemed so perfect to the calm, raking eyes, she couldn't explain where she'd gone so wrong.

* * *


	41. happiness

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#8. happiness_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"You do not look happy."

Aerith ducked her head, feeling the thoughts of thousands of souls merge with her own; she would never be at peace in this world and those swirling figures around her were only a small piece of the reason why. "I'm _not_ happy."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked, snarling. "This is your world. _Your_ promised land." He was chained to this world by every wrong he'd ever committed -- forced to spend an eternity watching the Cetra emanate all the safety, love and happiness he'd probably never once felt in his life.

Her heart went out to him. Looking up at him sadly, she reached out to touch him and was gratified when he didn't pull away.

"There is no happiness for us, Sephiroth. None at all."

* * *


	42. melody

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#29. melody_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

There was a song in his head, always. It was there, the melody clear and strong as though only seconds before he'd been reciting it aloud.

When he asked Aerith about it, she was suspiciously quiet, saying she didn't know anything about it. Obviously, she did know something, but he didn't bother trying to push her into telling him where he'd heard it and when, why.

And then he would dream and all he could hear was her voice and words and feelings, tied into one beautiful image of better days to come.

* * *


	43. completion

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#41. completion_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Finish it."

"Why? It's fine right now--"

"Sephiroth!"

"Watch me sigh, woman."

Aerith smiled to herself as Sephiroth finished wiping the counter; his task that had followed sweeping, vacuuming, dishes, taking out the garbage and just cleaning the house up in general. "Don't you feel like you've done _good_?"

"Fantastic." He muttered, leaving the room.

That would teach him to say housework paled in comparison to sharpening up your fighting skills.

* * *


	44. ears

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#10. ears_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Sephiroth, what's wrong with your ears!?" Aerith asked, sitting down beside him on the couch.

He frowned and raised a hand to his ear, feeling it. "My ears? Nothing."

"Oh?"

"Yes..."

"Then what did I just ask you to do? If there's _nothing_ wrong with your ears..."

"You... I don't know, but I'm moving." He replied, seeing where the conversation was leading.

"Lovely!" She said sweetly.

* * *


	45. heaven

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#44. heaven_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

She, more than anyone on the Planet, knew what heaven held. Heaven, a loosely used term that could be applied to the lifestream alone, promised nothing.

And neither did the Planet that guided it's force.

She felt, like anyone else in her position would, as though she was merely a pawn being played by the greater force for it's own good; she had no authority over her own life, unless she wanted every other soul to die because of her selfishness. Her pre-destined fate was all she had left and not even those around her could lift her waning spirits.

But she would do it.

And she would do it for them.

For the man who was causing all her troubles, because she knew his own heaven would be the epitome of hell.

* * *


	46. weakness

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#16. weakness_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"What are your weaknesses?" He asked, his voice smooth and even.

Raising her eyes to meet his, she smiled. "Why would I tell you that?"

"So that then I would know." He drawled mischievously. She laughed at the tone of his voice.

"Well... There's coffee... chocolate..."

"That's not what I meant, my dear."

"I know, I know." She dismissed and he frowned at her. Grinning, she sidled over to him and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But do you know what my biggest weakness is?" She whispered into his ear.

"What would that be?"

She waited a beat, before she uttered a single word. "You."

* * *


	47. devotion

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#25. devotion_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

He was so utterly predictable around her; he longed for her, to be around her, when he was anywhere but at her side and, he deduced, she was the only one for him. There was virtually nobody else in the world who accepted him and who doted on him even when she knew he didn't deserve it, though she often said otherwise.

A mutual devotion and it worked perfectly between them.

* * *


	48. clouds

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#42. clouds_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

The smallest things, she learned, bothered him the most.

"Whoever came up with these... These things are imbeciles."

"What?" Aerith asked, looking over at him from her spot on the opposite end of the couch.

"These." Sephiroth said, pointing at something on his comic book page.

"Why are the phrase clouds so bad?"

"They take up the whole damn picture."

"Okay... But why the big fuss? You need to be able to know what's going on _in_ the picture, thus they have phrase clouds." She explained, unaware that he was glaring at the side of her head.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." He proposed with finality.

He just knew she was right.

* * *


	49. sensual

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#12. sensual_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

"Music is the only sensual pleasure without vice." Sephiroth said aloud, walking into the room.

Aerith's eyebrows shot up in question. "Alright... Where did that come from?"

"Just an observation."

"An observation? Prompted by what?" She asked, curious as to where he was heading with this.

"Perhaps you should try it sometime, instead of certain _other_ alternatives."

"How dare you!"

He merely laughed.

"That's going to cost you, you know." She said, settling back on the couch with a smirk.

"What?"

She giggled at the slight incredulity in his voice.

"Yep!"

* * *


	50. moon

**Quintessence**

_( Aerith & Sephiroth 50 Theme Drabbles )_

_#47. moon_

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.

* * *

Upon Aerith's insistence and much to Sephiroth's dismay, he found himself walking down a somewhat empty street, heading towards Costa Del Sol's ever so famous beach with Aerith hanging on his arm, humming happily and watching as the sun slowly began to set in the distance.

He let himself get lost in the sight and the feel of just having Aerith beside him, as the calmness slowly began to spread over the town; something he didn't usually let himself go to experience.

Life was good, he decided. Better than the older days, for sure.

"Sephiroth, give me a penny!" Aerith suddenly spoke, breaking his reverie. Scowling, he did as she asked and dug around in his pocket, eventually finding one and handing it to her.

"Why, exactly, do you need a penny?"

"Because," she said sweetly, "there's probably lot's of people around here who need some good luck!" And with that, she bent over to place the bronze coin on the ground.

As she did so, a voice rang out from behind the couple: "It's gonna be a full moon tonight!"

Aerith straightened slowly, as though unaffected by the comment. Meanwhile, Sephiroth spun around with vehemence he nearly knocked himself off his feet. His eyes eventually found the culprit -- an eight year old boy, laughing hysterically, more than likely thinking he was the greatest person to ever grace the Planet.

"Sephiroth..." Aerith soothed, taking his arm and trying to drag him and his angry countenance forward before he could inflict bodily harm on the harmless child.

"Did you not hear the little vermin?" Sephiroth snarled, looking back over his shoulder. "And you want to actually have _one of your own_? Blasphemy!"

* * *

**( AN. ) **_Wow. It's finally over :D _

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who've stuck with me and enjoyed this story, not to mention given me some interesting comments and feedback. You all rock. _

_This last one was mortifying to write, honestly. But it is actually based on a real life experience -- though not my own experience. My cousins and I were staying over at my Gramma's once and my other cousin, Curt, came over later after us -- and the events played out like such, between Curt and my cousin Cheryl, only it was inside the house and there was no demonic little child. Thanks to **lilchicky044**, my cousin, for reminding me of that and giving me this idea. XD _

_As much as it pained her. _

_So yes. It's over. Due to the fact that I was wrong about something I believed was going to happen to the number of chapters, there will be no requests. I'm sorry for asking you all to give me requests -- I actually thought that this collection's chapters would fall above 50, but, well, it didn't. Thankfully. _

_Hopefully I'll see some of you around with my other stories._

_-Bree_


End file.
